I Was Hoping It'd Be You
by disneyfan421
Summary: CS One Shot- Emma Swan has fallen victim to the sleeping curse. In an attempt to find his father, Henry runs into Killian who is getting ready to set sail to an unknown land to give Emma her happily ever after with Baelfire. I don't know, I suck at summaries!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters. They are owned by the talented but trolling Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

He was making his way over to the helm when he heard the noise behind him. _Who the bloody hell would come to see him? _

He turned to yell at whoever it was that dared to board his ship when he realized who it was. Swan's son, Henry. His eyes were wide and red, he had been crying.

"What's wrong Henry?" All angry thoughts were gone the moment he saw the broken boy standing in front of him.

"It's my mom." Killian had to hide the amount of sorrow in his face at the mention of Emma. She was probably off with Baelfire talking about how happy she was to have him back and how he, her, and Henry were going to be a happy family again. He didn't want to be around for that. He had accepted long ago that he was falling in love with Emma and for the briefest moment he actually convinced himself that it could work. Then Baelfire turned out to be alive and ruined any hopes of being a family again.

If it had been anyone else he would have ignored them. But this was Baelfire, and he wasn't about to ruin that boy's family again.

He realized that Henry had continued to talk while Hook was thinking, and only came back long enough to hear that Emma was asleep.

"Well lad, if your mother is asleep, simply wake her up." He didn't understand why a sleeping Emma warranted tears.

"It's not that kind of sleep Killian." He winced at the use of his real name, only Henry called him Killian. And Emma on the one occasion that he had saved her life from the mermaid.

"I don't understand."

"Someone put her under a sleeping curse." Tears were threatening to fall again and without realizing it, he walked over to the young boy and held him in his arms.

"Shh lad, it will be alright. We'll find a way to get her back." He held onto Henry for what felt like an eternity as the boy cried into his vest. Eventually, he pulled Henry back to look at him, wiping the tears away.

"Now, did you talk to Rumplestiltskin, maybe he can bring her back?" If it was magic that put her to sleep, maybe magic could bring her back.

"That's where she is now with Grandma and Gramps. He says the only way is through true loves kiss. I tried to wake her up like she woke me up, but it didn't work." Killian knelt down so that he was eye level with the boy putting his good hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Look at me lad, I'm sure you love your mother very very much. But maybe she needs someone else to wake her up. Where is your father? Baelfire or Neal." If true love's kiss was needed then the only person who could wake up Emma would be him.

"I can't find him. I don't know where he is. Neither does Mr. Gold. I was looking for him when I got down to the docks and saw you. I thought maybe he was with you since you two know each other." So Neal had told Henry about their history, he briefly wondered how much he had told him.

"Well maybe while you went out looking, he came to Gold's shop, why don't I take you back there and see if he's there. Besides, your grandparents must be worried sick about you." Henry nodded and Killian gestured towards the gang plank.

Henry didn't say a word the entire walk to Gold's shop which was fine with him; he needed a moment to think about everything.

For one thing, Neal was apparently missing. So whoever put Emma under the sleeping curse must have known that Neal was the one to wake her up. They also must have had knowledge of magic and a hatred towards Emma. As much as Rumplestiltskin and Regina disliked Emma, he didn't think that either one would risk losing Henry in an attempts to get rid of her.

They arrived at Gold's shop with his mind still trying to find someone to blame and was almost run down by Baelfire.

"Hook? What are you doing here and what are you doing with my son?"

"Baelfire calm down. Your son sought me out to find you. I was just bringing him back to his family." He couldn't believe how different this man was compared to the young boy he had met all those years ago.

"Well in case you didn't know, his mother is under a sleeping curse. So if you don't mind." He pushed Killian out of the way and opened the door to the shop, the little bell jangling to announce his arrival. Killian turned to leave but Henry reached for his hand.

"Stay" They boy's eyes were wide with desperation. Killian nodded and followed the young boy into the small shop.

He had tried to keep away from most people in town (Given his not so pleasant reputation) but he recognized a select few from around. One of the dwarves, Grumpy he guessed by his whole demeanor, Belle, Snow White, Charming, the Crocodile, and of course Emma.

Gods she was beautiful when she slept. She was lying on a small cot in the back of his shop, her hair surrounding her face, her hands together on her chest. She looked so peaceful, at least, more at peace than he had ever seen her.

"Son." Gold's voice echoed through the shop and everyone turned to see the trio had just entered.

"Neal." Snow's normally pale face was bright red from crying so much, and Charming didn't look much better. There seemed to be a sense of relief when he entered though, probably because he was about to bring their daughter back.

"What happened?" Killian resisted the urge to point out the obvious.

"We don't know. We came home and she was like this. We brought her to Gold and he confirmed it." Snow turned and buried her face in Charming's chest, letting out muffled cries.

"Sleeping curse?" Charming nodded, finally taking notice of the pirate standing behind his grandson. He shot him a questioning look and Killian nodded towards Henry. The two men may not have gotten along but they had grown to not completely hate each other when they had fought together in Neverland. Charming gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to Emma and Neal.

"Well then it's going to be okay. All she needs is true love's kiss to wake her up." Baelfire approached the cot where Emma was with confidence. Killian felt his blood boil. Emma was enduring a horrible curse and all the man could do was act cocky about the whole situation; like he was just waiting to be proclaimed as the hero.

"Let's hope so." Gold said but his eyes were focused on Killian, not his son. He didn't even bother to question it; he was too busy watching Baelfire and Emma.

Baelfire leaned in giving Emma a kiss right on the mouth, lingering for a second before pulling back. The seconds ticked by and nothing changed. There was no pulse of magic, no light, Emma remained where she was, eyes still closed.

"I…" Baelfire's voice fell as he leaned in again, this time slowly and once again pressed his lips to Emma's. He hovered above her, waiting an extra few moments but still nothing happened.

Snow let out another cry (this one much worse than the first) and turned back to Charming, their only hope of Emma waking up gone. Charming too looked like he was on the brink of completely losing it. Killian had to fight back the anger he was feeling. He would never see Emma again or see her bright green eyes filled with determination. He would never get the opportunity to teach her how to properly sword fight and worse, he would never see her smile.

There was a tap on his arm and he looked down to see Henry had once again started crying. Killian's heart broke at the sight of it and he knelt down holding his arms open for Henry who ran into them, burying his face in Killian's shoulder. He allowed a single tear to fall down his cheek. This was his fault. He had decided to leave Storybrooke so that Emma could be happy with her family. He didn't fight for her, and this was his punishment.

"You said it would work." Neal's voice cut through the sobs of everyone in the room.

"It would seem that you and Ms. Swan are not each other's true love." Gold replied, there seemed to be the slightest hint of remorse in his voice but not surprise.

"But we have Henry. She gave birth to my son. You said she was." Neal was throwing accusation after accusation at his father.

"I said there was a possibility. It seems I was wrong." Killian glanced up to watch the pair arguing and noticed that Gold was looking straight at him. He resisted the urge to make a comment. There was enough going on right now, there didn't need to be a confrontation right now.

"So she's just gone." Charming said dejectedly.

"I'm afraid true love's kiss is the only thing that can bring back Miss Swan. If we don't know who that is then she is gone, yes."

He felt Henry moved in his arms and released the boy to see what he wanted. "What about you?" Henry looked at Killian expectantly.

"What about him?" Neal said, just now realizing that Henry was seeking comfort in the pirate rather than his own father.

"What if Killian tried it?" Snow turned towards the man, the slightest hint of hope

"Lad, true love, it's complicated." He didn't really understand magic, nor did he have any desire to but he was pretty sure that you could only have one true love, and his died 300 years ago.

"But you saved my family. We wouldn't be together if it wasn't for you." Damn the lad was smart. He wouldn't deny it. His feelings for Emma had grown gradually; he could even admit that he loved her. But true love had to be a mutual feeling, and he was almost positive that Emma didn't feel the same way about him.

"Please." It wasn't Henry's voice this time, but Snow's. He glanced up at her and saw that Charming seemed to be agreeing with his wife.

"Oh come on, you don't actually think that Emma is in love with a pirate do you?" Neal gave them all a skeptical look.

"You saved her life in Neverland. You risked your life to save my grandson. Jones, please save my daughter." Killian was moved. Charming had always referred to him by his moniker, even after everything in Neverland. Now he was looking at him in the way that a father would look at a son. Hell, it wouldn't hurt to at least try.

"Alright." He stood up and made his way over to where the sleeping princess was. She was so beautiful, unlike any woman he had ever laid eyes on. He brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face before kneeling down slowly pausing just before his lips met hers.

"Please wake up Emma." He closed the gap and immediately felt a jolt of electricity run through him. It surprised him and he pulled back shortly, looking down at her sleeping form.

In a moment he heard a gasp and saw her eyes flutter open and meeting his.

"You." A small smile crept onto her face as she moved to sit up. He heard a cry of joy from Snow but didn't bother to turn; he was too focused on Emma.

"Aye lass, it's me." He said matching her smile.

She let out a small laugh before moving her hand to touch the side of his face, "I was hoping it'd be you." She brought her lips to his and he felt another jolt, but this time, he didn't pull away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D Be sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think!**


End file.
